Melissa Love
Melissa Love is a member of Sweetie's team and one of the main antagonists in the special Mission PAW: Sweetie's team. She joined her team because she's tired of everyone thinking cats are evil. Her alter ego is Cat Raven. In the Japanese dub, she is voiced by Haruka Tomatsu. In English, she is voiced by Emirichu. Appearance Melissa has dark brown hair with tented bangs reaching her sharp, blue eyes and navel length hair with her forelocks slightly shorter. She wears a twisted gold hair ornament. Her attire consists of a lilac top with a raspberry heart design beneath a black vest, a frilly lavender miniskirt with a belt, black stockings and gold boots with small brown hearts. She has a small necklace and black cuffs. As Cat Raven, her hair becomes a slightly dark purple and it is kept in a ponytail. A small heart ornament can be seen. She has a dark mask and black crystal earrings, which are not seen due to her hair. She wears a sleeveless black suit with a raspberry heart design, a heart brooch, dark gloves, gray boots, a cream-colored furry belt, a light pink skirt and a raspberry cape. She also has light purple cat ears and a light purple cat tail. As Windy Ghost, Melissa has light yellow hair and wears a dress with a pale gray and white tuxedo-like top and a pale blue skirt. She has pale gray butterfly wings on her back and wears long pale gray boots and gloves with purple bangles. She wears a pale gray ribbon in her hair and her eyes are yellow with a crimson teardrop-like marking below the left eye. She also wears a pale gray choker with a purple gemstone embedded in the middle. Her main weapon is a staff. Personality Melissa is a strong, courageous girl. She is upbeat and very cheerful and kind, especially towards cats. However, she can be naive at times, which has shown fears that people consider childish or consider her as emotional. She is excited to learn about being an agent, and she shows that she is a passionate and dedicated girl who desires to gain more knowledge and friendships. She is also on a strict vegan diet. Melissa also likes to read fantasy books like Harry Potter. At times, Melissa keeps cool. She can be serious, which is shown when she defends a school student from bullies. She also has excellent grades, which shows her as a smart and capable girl. Some people call her bossy, which is often shown. Due to that, Melissa often tries to hide her flaws. She also is very sneaky and has great strength. Relationship Sweetie - She shows great respect and love, which is shown as Melissa keeps rubbing her belly from time to time. She also takes her orders without hesitation. 'Cindy '- She treats Cindy as if she were her sister, which results in a great friendship between the two. They also have great strength when combined. 'PAW Patrol '- She absolutely despises them, due to the fact that when her cat Ribbon was stuck in a tree, the PAW Patrol killed her beloved pet and laughed. However, Ribbon survived (with a scar) and she shares the hatred. Melissa also takes pleasure in their pain, laughing when the pups collapse like dominoes. 'Ribbon '- Melissa's beloved cat. She adopted Ribbon for her 10th birthday, and she has had a good relationship with the feline for years. When the PAW Patrol seemingly kills Ribbon, Melissa sobs in despair, showing her deep bond with her pet. However, when Ribbon is seen alive, she sobs happy tears and hugs the feline, showing that Ribbon can make her happy. For her image gallery, see this page. For her quotes, see this page. Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Antagonists Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Characters